The Morning After
by D3Fan
Summary: A quick one shot I did inbetween working on other stories, it's a bit short but has a couple I don't think has been used yet for SSMB and a light romance, Enjoy!


**_Disclaimer: Hello all and welcome to a one chapter mini SSMB story I have decided to write. I don't have much to say except the couple in this story is something I have so far not seen on Hopefully you the reader will enjoy this story. Well that's it for the disclaimer, just sit back amd relax folks! Oh and I don't own any of the following characters that appear, only this story_**

The Morning After

Sunlight poured through the curtains, illuminating the small room. Outside the animals were beginning to wake up one by one, starting thier daily routines. Fresh after a full night's sleep they were ready for anything life threw at them, all except one. He wasn't an animal however, he was a person, who at that moment was sitting in a chair while gazing out of one of the windows. How long had it been since he had gotten up now? A quick glance at the clock on his wall told him it was exactly seven in the morning, damn three hours ago. He let out a sigh and stretched his arms high into the air, feeling relief as he heard a light popping sound. Looking out the window, he turned his gaze back into his room and focused it on his bed. A figure laid there, the blankets still covering it after last nights events.

" She's still alseep," he murmered quietly, his gaze wandering up and down the female's figure as she slept, " I hope she wakes up soon, we...really have to talk."

Tearing his eyes away from the bed, he looked once more out the window and began to think back. Last night had been the annual Christmas party, and everyone had shown up for once actually. The music was great and so was the food, of course there was also the little side show that happened later when Mario had started to chase his brother Luigi for the prank he pulled. He chuckled quietly at that thought, Mario was going to have that pink moustache for a good solid week now. He of course had been having fun as well, the open bar was like a magnet for him, drawing him straight to it for most of the party. He had been surprised however when he saw her there, drinking just about as much as he had as well. Quietly they had started talking to each other, laughing every now and then at a joke or funny story that was shared. And then, while he was in the middle of one of his jokes she had reached over and kissed him, right in plain view of everyone! What happened after that was all a blur, starting from the kiss and ending with them together in his bed. He did know one thing though, this event was going to change thier friendship together forever. A small cough broke his thoughts and he turned quickly back towards the bed, his eyes widening a bit at the sight. She was sitting now, staring at him with confusion clearly in her eyes.

" Good morning, you...uh...sleep well?" he manged to say quietly.

" Yes, yes I did thank you," she paused for a few seconds and then looked at him with a serious expression, " so, last night really did happen didn't it?"

Nodding a quick affirmative to her question, he began to rub the back of his head while she stared off into space. The silence between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife as each treid to figure out what to say next. And when those words came they both turned and spoke at the same time.

" About last night..." they began, but stopped when they noticed they were both talking at once. She looked at him and nodded, as if giving the chance to speak first. He of course denied that and meerly nodded for her to continue.

" Ladies first," he mummbled, getting a small blush from her in response.

" Thank you, as I was saying about last night," she seemed thoughtful for a minute and then looked back at him, " I am terribly sorry to have done that to you, and in plain sight of all the others as well."

He nodded and the turned to look back out the window a solemn expression on his face. She watched in silence as he sighed and then turned around once more looking straight at her.

" Where does this put us now?" he asked her quietly, " are we still going to be normal friends after this or is everything changed now?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him an amused smile in response.

" Why, were you hoping things would be different between us now?"

" What?! That's not what I meant!" he said a bit fast, a blush forming on his face. She began to laugh a bit and he despite his best efforts, blushed even more.

" Oh I'm just teasing you," she said after finally stopping her laughter, " the answer is yes we are still friends and yes we will still be friends long after this."

He let out a quick sigh of relief and stood up, casually stretching his arms and yawning a bit. She gave him an odd look before speaking up once again.

" You never slept last night did you?"

" No I did a bit," he answered before turning to face her, " woke up early though starting to try and think about everything that happened."

She gave an amused chuckle at that statement, causing him to look at her with a puzzled expression.

" What's so funny?"

" You thinking," she replied, getting a playful scowl in response.

" That hurts you know, I'm not a complete moron like everybody thinks."

" True," she responded, and then grinned again, " some of the parts are missing after all."

He sighed and rolled his eyes while she started to giggle at his response.

" Nice to know your still chipper as always," he said while she stuck her tongue out at him.

" Oh come on you know I'm only joking," she responded while sitting up on the bed and pulling the sheets against her body.

" I know I know, just being the usual idiot that I am."

He grinned while she sighed and shook her head, her hair being tossed about.

" Please, your not an idiot, if anything your a very nice guy."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her questionigly,

" I'm a nice guy now?" he asked in surprise, " are you sure your awake?"

" Oh very funny, now..." she patted the side of the bed next to her, " get back here in bed and sleep some more."

A surprised look came to his face and he could feel his mouth go dry. She wanted him to get back in bed with her?!

" W-what?" he stammered, getting a giggle from her.

" I said," she began before laying back down, " to get your ass back in this bed and sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow when the fights restart."

" But what about the others?" he questioned, "what are they going to think about this? What's _HE _going to think about this?"

She sighed and sat back up once more, another serious expression etched onto her face.

" Frankley I don't care what the others will think, it is after all my decision to make not thiers," she looked at him with a smile, " and he wouldn't care much either, in fact I dont think he would mind much since he's already after someone else."

" Who?"

" Samus."

He blinked and his mouth dropped a tiny bit in shock.

" Your kidding right?"

" Nope, now do I have to say it again? Get back on here and sleep before I drag you on myself."

He stared at her for a good long time, thought's runing through his head at a million different speeds. Sure she was ok with it, but was he? After all they had never done anything as serious as last night before, and here she was telling him to sleep with her again! Ok well maybe not that kind of sleeping but still it felt a bit awkward. Still, she had asked him, and had told him she was fine with it. He looked out the window again, his eyes resting on the rising sun. Moments passed in silence once more, him looking out the window and she at him. Finally with a deep sigh he turned to the bed and smiled at her while shrugging his shoulders.

" I guess it couldn't hurt, and your right it's our decision, who cares what the others say."

With that said he pulled back the covers and got in, sighing in comfort. Smirking, she rolled until she faced him and planted a light kiss on his forehead and wished him a good night. He smiled and did the same before closing his eyes and surrendering his body to the sand man. And as the sun continued to rise, Captain Falcon and Zelda slept in a gentle embrace.

The End

**_Author's Notes: Well there you have it everyone the first ever Zelda/Falcon pairing...at least I think it was._**

Link: What the heck made you decide to write this?

I dunno actually, the idea just popped into my mind in a spur of the moment kind of thing. Anyway I hope you readers liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it myself. Well take care all and have a Merry Christmas!

P.S. This is in case some of the people who have been reading my " Quest of the Spirit" story have read this. I am sorry to do this but I must cancel it. I have run into a recent string of snafu's that leave me little time to work on long chapters for a long series. So I'm sorry if I've upset you by this decision. In any case to make it up to you I will be writing another SSMB story for Christmas, a one shot Samus/Link so you can all get a happy end. See you all later!


End file.
